This invention relates to ceiling fans and more particularly to arrangements by means of which the pitch settings of the individual blades may be selected between predetermined positions, so that a user may choose between an upward or a downward air flow.
The present invention is specifically adapted and intended to be used with ceiling type fans of the general type disclosed in the patents of Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,245 issued Sept. 25, 1917, Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,032 of Dec. 14, 1920 and Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,017 of Apr. 26, 1932. In those prior patents, arrangements are shown through which the blades may be simultaneously moved and retained in selected pitch positions.
A need has arisen for a low cost pitch selection device incorporated in the blade mounting structure of ceiling fans of the general type noted above, in which the air flow direction may be selected between two predetermined conditions with a mechanism which eliminates the costly shafts and pitch adjusting yokes, all of which required that the parts be machined to close tolerances to prevent play or loose fitting parts which otherwise could result in unwanted vibration or noise.